Communication devices in which mobile radio technology is implemented such as, for example, smartphones, PDAs, tablet computers and laptops are increasingly being used and are used for a large number of applications.
Extending these communication devices by additional technologies can be complex and cost-intensive. Depending on the communication device, for example depending on the existing interfaces, extending the communication devices by additional technologies can be made more difficult. An additional technology can be, for example, a radio technology. Radio technologies are used in the private environment and in the industrial environment in a wide spectrum for controlling, regulating or generally for transmitting data. A further additional technology may include, for example, sensors which are configured for acquiring various physical parameters, for example of gases, substances, radioactivity, magnetic fields, motion etc.